


How It All Ends?

by Jackalopes



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Lesson 16 (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackalopes/pseuds/Jackalopes
Summary: My take on Lesson 16 and the aftermath. This will be multiple chapters and feature all of the current characters. MC is GN and this is set in first person.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	How It All Ends?

I struggle against the hands grasped around my throat, choking the life out of me. I have to hold on. They're waiting for me. I won't die like this. I dig my fingernails into my attacker’s flesh but that only causes him to slam me against the wall. My entire body throbs in pain and I can't even gasp for air. Let me go. Please! Belphegor! Please let me go!

I knew Belphegor hated humans but I wasn't doing this for Belphegor. I was doing this for his brothers. Family should be together. I just wanted to see my friends happy.

I was well aware of the risks that came with time travel but I thought Barbatos and Diavolo would at least be looking out for me. Maybe this is what they intended after all. I did tell the future demon king he was dense. I sympathized with a traitor. A traitor who is about to crush my windpipe. 

Maybe I am the sacrificial lamb - a troublesome human who should have minded their own business. Would anyone truly mourn for me once I'm gone or will they just be relieved that I am out of the way and start fresh with a new, more passive exchange student?

Belphegor is taunting me. My head is throbbing too hard to make out the words. His laugh sounds like that of a deranged man’s. 

I should have bolted as soon as the attic door opened. After finding out the truth about Belphegor, I knew better than to be alone with him. It was as if some unseen force compelled me forward, into the room. I said his name and he woke up. I should have ran as soon as he opened his eyes but that same force held me still.

Everything I could have done differently plays back rapidly in my head while my consciousness begins to fade. My lungs burn. My body hurts. I have never felt this kind of pain before in my life.

Maybe if I had hugged him he wouldn't have killed me? No. He probably just would have killed me quicker. Is this really my fate?

I feel the tears rolling down my cheeks as he roughly yanks me down the stairs. Despite his hands no longer being around my throat, the damage is already done. I am thrown at Lucifer’s feet and a shocked Mammon scoops me up.

“Hey! MC! MC! Stay with me! Ya can't die on me!” I am so numb now that I can't even feel his arms around me.

I try to give Mammon a smile before I pass but I am too weak. Farewell, my dear friend, the first friend that I made here. You'll always be my first.

One last voice echoes in my ears as I fade. 

Lucifer’s.

“Belphegor, what have you done?”

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued!


End file.
